


Secrets Behind the Magic Wall

by RainFireWolf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Evil magic, Fights, Magic, Missing Persons, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainFireWolf/pseuds/RainFireWolf
Summary: Hinata’s new to this town and during his first day exploring around, he hears some rumors about something bad that was supposed to happen this week. Eventually he meets one person who’s willing to tell him but the truth behind it all is truly shocking. Once a month teens have disappeared without a trace. It’s been going on for a few years now and despite the police and basically every adult’s effort it always happens, even with every security measure taken. Later that night he goes out way past the towns recommended curfew. He’s stopped by a cloaked figure who refuses to let him go.Before he can get away he’s surrounded by darkness and ultimately falls into a deep sleep. Waking up was a different story because he was in a strange room covered in light and a new person who couldn't be too much older than him. He was the last victim and he wasn’t chosen randomly. Soon he’ll have to accept that he was never completely human and that his town wasn’t the only one were the disappearance happened..
Kudos: 2





	Secrets Behind the Magic Wall

(hinata's pov)

Today's the day, I sighed stepping out of my family's car. We've been stuck in the car for hours since we had to move. I had to say goodbye to my friends, even though I promised to stay in touch, and now I just have my small family left. it's just me, my mom, and my younger sister Natsu and now our new apartment. After stretching Natsu ran to the door and waited for me and mom to get some of our stuff out of the car.

"Hurry up! I wanna see the new house!" Natsu shouted, jumping from one foot to the other in excitement. I laughed a bit as I grabbed one of the bags and walked over to the door. Mom gave me a spare key for emergencies and I guess this was the best time to make sure it works. I unlocked the door and Natsu pushed the door open, running inside to the closest room. It wasn't a very big home but it was enough for the three of us.

There was a kitchen, living room and bathroom towards the front of the house and in the back there were four rooms. Three of them were our bedrooms and the last one. I think mom said it was going to be a guest room or storage room. Right now this place was empty but we agreed to wait on decorating it completely for a few days and just focus on getting used to everything first.

I set the bags down and went back outside to help carry the rest. We didn't pack a lot of stuff just what was needed. The two of us finished bringing everything inside and I went to close the car doors before returning inside. I picked up my small bag and went to the back of the house. We saw pictures before and I already picked my room. It was the last one on the left.

Inside it was pretty empty except for the bed that was delivered yesterday and a desk on the opposite side of the room. I laid down for a bit and closed my eyes. I didn't have to worry about school for a bit so tomorrow I'm gonna go outside and explore for a bit.

A lot of time passed and I didn't seem to realize. I went to eat dinner then came back to my room. Soon I fell leep and just like that it was the next day.

I was woken up by Natsu, who ran into my room a little too excited, I told her to wait outside while I got changed. Then I followed her to the kitchen where mom was. I told her that I was going out for a bit and she handed me a bit of money just in case. I promised Natsu that I would play tomorrow for the entire day.

The sky was a bit cloudy today but I didn't let that bother me. It won't as long as it does not start pouring down rain anytime soon. Mainly because that would ruin my plan for today but also I would have to stay inside a store for a while until I could leave.

I found myself drawn to this cafe. I'm not sure why but it was almost calling my name so I listened. That's something that happens a lot, sometimes I'll get this feeling like I have to do something or I have to go somewhere. It's strange I know but everytime it happens whatever reason that caused me to do it worked out. It's how I found Nastu one day when she was lost for a bit. It was like I knew exactly where she had gone to. I'm not sure why this happens but I trust this feeling.

The cafe was small but cute. I ordered some coffee and once it was done I went to an empty seat by the window. I stared out the window watching as people passed by when a conversation going on behind me caught my attention. Ti was a small group talking three maybe or even four voices talking in a panicked tone.

"A-aren't you guys worried it's supposed to happen any day now." a girl said, her voice shaking a bit.

"Calm down as long as we're home before eight we should be safe. You know that they only disappear after eight. But if you're scared we can head straight home after this." a second girl said, she seems calmer than the first but I could still hear the trace of fear as she spoke.

"Yeah I'll walk you two home first then I promise to go home after that. You don't need to worry about it. Just make sure you stay inside until morning and nothing bad will happen. And only one person out everyone who lives here goes missing so there's a very slim chance of that happening to us." a third voice added, this time it sounded like a boy.

I stopped listening after that, it didn't feel right to listen in on a conversation and I would rather just finish my coffee so I can go walk around some more. But what they said was stuck in my mind and it really started to bother me. I turned around ready to ask them, discovering that they left. Instead someone else sat there. He noticed me and waved. A bit confused, I waved back.

"Are you new here?" he asked. I nodded, maybe this guy was a regular customer here or something like that.

"Then I bet you're wondering what that group was talking about as they left. I heard them to, if I'm telling the truth I'm not sure if anyone here didn't. Anyway, have a seat. I might be able to tell you a bit about what they were talking about."

I moved my chair over to that table and sat down introducing myself. Better to at least be able to thank him for telling me about what's happening. "I'm Hinata Shoyo and I just wanted to thank you for this." I said and he laughed a bit.

"You can call me Iruma, that's what everyone calls me anyway and you don't need to thank me. It's better that everyone who is within the age limit to know. " he said, this just made me a bit more interested in this entire mess. "I should probably start from the beginning. This mess started e;even months ago when the fist guy went missing. Sad thing was I went to school with the guy and he was a good guy. His name was Sawamura Daichi. Apparently oneday he had to leave a group of friends to head home and he wasn't heard from after that night. Same thing happened to one of his close friends the next month on the exact same day. The weird thing is no one can find out what happened to them ro where they went. It's like whoever did this covered up any sign to what happened. Anyway the same thing has been happening to other towns and cities. So to help stop this they made a mandatory curfew for anyone between the ages of fifteen to eighteen. It's a short age limit but everyone, out of every town that reported this, has been between that age group." Iruma explained

"So that's why they seemed a bit freaked out." I mumbled.

"Yeah a lot of good people have disappeared but just to be safe. You should head home before eight because as long as you're inside a house or building of somesort from eight until morning you won't disappear. Anyway it was nice meeting you Hinata but if you hear anyone talking about warnings for this take them seriously."

"I will." I got up from my seat and once again thanked Iruma for telling me. I checked the time, wow I was sitting there for a while it's almost one-thirty. I still have time to walk around and get more familiar with this place. This town is way more confusing than the last place I lived so this might take a while for me to remember where everything is.

I spent a couple hours just walking around and talking to new people and to my surprise more time had passed then I expected it was getting late and the sky was starting to become dark. With the time it takes to get home zI might make it on time. I hope I do anyway.

Walking home I noticed how quiet it was starting to become. More and more people seemed to fade away from the sidewalk and the road, which was usually busy with cars driving by, was almost completely empty. I found myself going from a slow walk into a jog and then I was running. This was starting to freak me out way too much. I saw my house not too far away from where I was standing. I stopped running and let out a breath of relief.

I wanted to move and get inside fast but that feeling came back. I found myself unable to move, shaking a bit as I tried to open my mouth to scream or call for help. I was surrounded by something that wasn't letting me move like it paralized me for a moment. Then I was falling into a black shadow falling deeper and growing further away from home. So this is why I didn't want to move to a new town.

Darkness it's surrounding me. The only light I see is a fire burning in the distance. It's calling me. Someone is calling me there next to me but I can't see them. Where am I? Where is this strange place?" I tried moving forward reaching my hand out to grab a hold of the fire for some sense of comfort. Something or someone was stopping me and they were pulling my arm away from the fire trying to make me relax my arm. Did they know what I saw or just why?

"-ey can you hear us?" a voice echoed throughout the shadow filled space. I frantically looked around and again someone was trying to stop me. "Calm down! You need to open your eyes."

That didn't make sense if my eyes were open. If they weren't I wouldn't be able to see the darkness that surrounds me or the small orange flame burning brightly just ahead of me. I stepped back blinking a couple of times as both the darkness and fire began to disappear like a dream of sorts or maybe even like a vision.

I saw a light hanging from the ceiling just above me. I tried turning my head but that didn't work out. It just caused pain, making me shut my eyes in order to stop a small bit of it. Before returning to just looking at the ceiling.

"You're awake finally." someone said, letting out a long breath. "Scared us for a bit there. You wouldn't stop trying to move and almost fell out of the bed." a cheerful person, with grey hair, appeared in the corner of my view.

I tried not to panic. "Where am I?" I asked.

"I..." he started to say but for a second "Don't worry about that for now. I can tell you worried and a bit scared but I'm serious you're safe here. I'll explain later but for now I need you to listen to me. Understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah I do." I responded, sitting up.

"So first things first do you think you can walk around for a bit? If you can't it's fine because most of us couldn't walk much after we woke up here."

"Yeah I think I can." I started to move and swung my legs off of the bed before I started to stand up. I was a bit wobbly but I'm sure I could walk even if it was just for a short amount of time.

He smiled standing up and walking over to an open part of the wall. "Follow me and you can't meet everyone else. Fair warning though a few of them might be a little overly excited and full of energy but they're good people. " I followed him into a wood-made hallway and down to an open spaced room. Inside I could see ten others inside. Some sitting down and talking while others were running around using magic?

That can't be right Magic is just something made up for movies and books. It's not real is it? "Daichi, can you round everyone one up. Our newest arrival woke up."

Wait Daichi, wasn't that the name of that first guy that went missing. Before I could completely understand what was happening sodeyone appeared in front of me. I stumbled back as he laughed. "So this is the new guy, huh? Well nice to meet ya."

"N-nice to meet you too. I'm Hinata Shoyo." I said, introducing myself.

The group soon gathered and I learned their names. Hopefully I wouldn't get them all confused. Anyway the one I met after waking up was named Sugawara or what most of them call him Suga. From what I could tell, all of them could use magic, which I still don't know if it's real, and that I should be able to do it too.

Suga led me to a room. He said something about it appearing after I arrived. Again this is something that he said happens that's not in their control. This was supposed to be my room and it apparently was supposed to tell what type of "magic" I would have.

My room was the last of four, each lined up on a wall while four others appeared on the opposite wall. I stepped up to the door and instead on a door-knob or handle, there was a scanner. Why was that there? I wonder if Suga knows.

"To unlock your room you have to place your hand on that." he said pointing to the scanner. You'll understand why in a second."

I sigh, nodding my head. I looked back at the scanner lifting my right hand, I placed it onto the scanner and waited. Then it disappeared and the door started to sink into the floor revealing my room. It actually brought a great shock to Suga, who now took a step forward so he could see the room better.

I stepped inside and the door rose from the ground once again covering the entry. This room was definitely interesting that's for sure but was it really mine? There was a pair of black wings, almost like the night, and the walls were covered in a fire-like theme. The fire sprouted from the bottom of the floor and in a few places it almost touched the ceiling. This was....one way of decorating I guess.

That was just the wall, the furniture inside was a bit confusing. My bed or I think it's a bed, looked a lot like a floating bird's nest and in the opposite corner I just became more confused. There I saw a glass container inside which held a blue fire. It was like a lamp and I went closer the flame went out. One normal thing that was in the room was a dresser; it was just a plain dresser nothing else.

There was another door in the back, when I opened it I wasn't surprised to find that it was a normal bathroom. Guess this place has to have at least a few normal things here. I went back into the main part of the room, walked over to the dresser. I opened it and found, close to the bottom, a few blankets folded ontop of eachother. I grabbed two of them and threw them at the bed, closing the dresser's door. I walked back over to the bed and sat down.

I fell inside the nest-shaped bed, surprised to find that it was actually comfy without the blankets. I wrapped myself in one of the blankets and curled up against one of the sides. I curled up even closer as a slight pain appeared in my back. No matter what I did it wouldn't go away until finally the pain made me pass out.


End file.
